


The Start of Something

by Top o the Morning Laddies (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Coming Out, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 13:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8287573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Top%20o%20the%20Morning%20Laddies
Summary: Mark and Jack's upload schedules have both been terrible lately... so they're doing a joint live steam to let people know what's going on.





	

The live stream was set up, and the chat box was moving so quickly, neither man could see a single chat message other than the occasional “MARK!” or “JACK!”. Jack adjusted his hoodie, pushing the sleeves up his arms whilst Mark quickly checked his hair on the laptop screen before they both smiled and waved at the camera.  
  
“Hello everybody, my name is Markiplier.”  
  
“Top o’ the morning, laddies, I’m Jacksepticeye and welcome to mine and Mark's joint live stream.”  
  
They grinned at each other before back at the web cam that Mark had set up specifically for this video.  
  
“And this is our moving in together and house tour live stream.”  
  
The chat exploded even more than it already was and Jack chuckled a little bit before he sat up straight on the desk chair he was seated on. They both waved and Jack stared at the stream, before turning his attention to Mark, who had cleared his throat.  
  
“So hey guys, welcome to the stream; first things first, can everyone hear me talking?”  
  
They got a decent amount of yes in the chat before Jack cleared his throat.  
  
“Can everyone hear me alright, guys?” Jack peered at the chat, nodding at the decent amount of yes popping up before he leant back, elbows resting on the arms of his chair.  
  
“Alright, so that’s good everyone can hear. First of all I want to apologise for both Jack and I for neither of us being able to keep to our usual update schedule. We know that no explanation has been given and we are going to be giving it today.”  
  
Mark paused and looked around the room. “As you all know, Jack is in America with me, but as you can also see, we are not in my house, we are not in my usual place or even layout – hence why our voices are a little bit echoey, we haven’t been able to get a set up done in the past week.”  
  
Jack smiled a little and ached to lean over and take Mark’s hand, but knowing he just had to wait a few more minutes. He cleared his throat.  
  
“Basically, the reason that my uploads have been suffering pretty badly the past week is – I moved to America. I have left Ireland behind, I will be coming back here and there; quite a lot over the next few months so I can get all my stuff that I desperately need, but I will be coming back – don’t worry about that.”  
  
Mark nodded along with it. “And the reason my uploads have been late, at unusual times, and pretty awkward is that I was also moving. I’ve moved house, I haven’t had time to do a set up, I don’t think I recorded enough videos – I think I was four videos behind what I actually needed when I had to pack my recording set up away and get it in my car for the move – which I do apologise for.”  
  
They went silent for a moment, and watched the chat moving as quickly as possible before Mark smiled.  
  
“The reason, we have both moved is one very specific reason, and I think glancing at the chat that some of you have already figured it out.”  
  
Unable to stop himself any longer, Jack reached over to grip Mark’s hand, tightly. “Mark and I have been in a relationship for two years now, since PAX West in 2014. We kept it quiet simply because we wanted privacy, we didn’t want to be constantly harassed, but now that we’re comfortable… We are coming out.”  
  
Mark smiled over at him, squeezing his hand with a gentle smile. “Jack and I have officially moved in with each other, and this is our home.”  
  
Jack reached over to kiss Mark softly and they smiled before glancing back at the YouTube Stream. The chat was full of ‘aww!’ and ‘this is so cute’ and ‘you guys deserve the best!’.  
  
Smiling, Mark leaned in and pressed his lips gently to Jack’s, an arm wrapping around him to hold him as close as their chairs would allow them to. They smiled against each other’s lips before turning to the camera, still as close as they could be.  
  
“So yeah, guys, sorry for the delay in videos and we are sorry if we still take time to get our videos up.”  
  
Jack snorted. “We’re currently sharing a single set up and it requires a lot of logging in and logging out and making sure the other doesn’t go on when you’re trying to upload something and. It’s stressful.”  
  
Mark burst into laughter and punched the air with his fist. “Yay for accidentally deleting Jack’s seven video upload last night!”  
  
Jack grit his teeth and punched the man’s fist before they both burst into laughter. “He’s lucky I love him and I know it was an accident.”  
  
They smiled and leaned in again for another kiss, their fists changing for fingers that interlaced and squeezed each other’s hands.  
  
They smiled at each other before Mark turned to face the camera once more, keeping a tight hold of Jack’s hand.  
  
“So that’s why we haven’t been very active recently; we won’t be answering any questions right now, but we will be doing a Q&A video either this week or next week. If you have a question, send it to us using the hashtag, American Septiplier, and we’ll go through and answer as many as we can. We do wanna do about an hour long video so we can answer as many as we can, or maybe we’ll do 20 minutes and make a small series out of it.”  
  
Jack nodded. “I like the series idea because then more questions will come in over time and new questions get to be answered. I think that’s fairer for the fans.”  
  
Mark nodded. “Okay so we’ll be doing 20 minute videos for the series, maybe we’ll kick off with a long one.”  
  
“These videos will be posted on a new _joint_ YouTube channel! The name… we aren’t sure on. We were just gonna call it Septiplier but I think we can do better than that, Mark.”  
  
Mark nodded and cleared his throat. “If you have any suggestions for our joint channel name, then do let us know in the comments of this video when we end the stream and it becomes a video, or tweet them at us on hashtag, Septiplier Channel Name, and we’ll go through. Maybe we can do a giveaway for the person who’s name we use or something as a thank you.”  
  
Jack nodded a little and yawned. “Sorry guys, it’s been a stressful few days.”  
  
Mark nodded and squeezed his hand. “That I can definitely agree on. So, thank you guys for watching this stream, we’re sorry that we couldn’t keep our upload schedules very active whilst we moved in together, and we still have tons to do before we are even ready, and thank you already, for the questions and channel name suggestions I can see blowing my phone up.”  
  
They both chuckled and Jack shifted at his own phone vibrating away in his back pocket.  
  
“Thank you guys so much, for watching this stream. If you liked it, punch that like button in the face _like a boss_ and, high fives all round.” Jack and Mark dropped each other’s hand to high five with a smile. “Thank you guys and _we_ will see all you dudes, in the next video!”  
  
“Alright, bye guys, we’ll see you all, in the next video.”  
  
Mark turned the stream off, letting it disappear onto his channel for a video, and leaned over for a gentle kiss with Jack. They held it for a few moments, before Mark moved to whisper in Jack’s ear.  
  
The Irishman smiled softly, before he pushed Mark, laughing at _“I’m taking the first computer set up session for the day”_.

**Author's Note:**

> So I found [this](https://twitter.com/DAMNlTBlLLY/status/787288660387459073) adorable photo when looking for a new layout for my YouTuber Twitter (link [here](https://twitter.com/DAMNlTBlLLY) if any of you wanna follow and interact!) and I couldn't help but write this adorable little thing because I love their adorkable selves.
> 
> (And lbr a lot of us are lowkey hoping that this vlog pops up one day)


End file.
